


The Boy With The Golden Gun

by justafandommess



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Eventual OT6, Fake AH Crew, Gavin is on the run from an old crew, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, Torture, Violence, its short and only in the first chapter i promise, probably add more tags in the future, ryan is a scary motherfucker, this story centers on gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafandommess/pseuds/justafandommess
Summary: Sure, some could say Gavin was unpredictable and even a little stupid at times. It was where he coined the name ‘empty head’ in grade school, after all. And this may not have been Gavin’s best idea, but at the time, it was amazing. A chance to get away from it all, the pain, the loss, the death and destruction that followed every step Gavin took. The one thing he didn’t expect was to be locked in a room with the fucking Vagabond. So yeah, Gavin was stupid and fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing for this fandom, and I love all the Fake AH Crew stories so I decided to write something for it! The first chapter is kind of short but it's mostly set up. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Sure, some could say Gavin was unpredictable and even a little stupid at times. It was where he coined the name ‘empty head’ in grade school, after all. And this may not have been Gavin’s best idea, but at the time, it was amazing. A chance to get away from it all, the pain, the loss, the death and destruction that followed every step Gavin took. The one thing he didn’t expect was to be locked in a room with the fucking  _ Vagabond.  _ So yeah, Gavin was stupid and fucked. 

\--

_ 1 month prior _

The flight attendant handed him his drink with a smile and Gavin gulped down the alcohol as fast as he could. It made his throat burn after, but he didn’t care. He needed to calm his nerves before they landed, or else he would be stuck in a whole different country having a panic attack with no one there to calm him down. 

Gavin distracted himself with anything possible, from checking his belongings (for the fifth time) to playing some shitty free game on his phone. For once, he was glad he had airplane mode on. He was sure his phone was blowing up with death threats and notifications from his crew. (Former crew. He had to keep reminding himself that.)

Gavin had no plan for what he was going to do in America. He had heard of Los Santos, the most dangerous city, and decided to book a flight there. Besides, half his crew hated him and the other half were dead or unconcerned with his whereabouts. He just had to get a new name, a new persona, a new life. Simple as that. 

When Gavin looked up, he noticed that the people on the plane were starting to file out. When had they landed? Gavin shook his head and grabbed his stuff, following the old stocky woman in front of him. He kept his head down and scanned the airport for the cameras. This was the most sensitive spot of his trip and he had to be careful about where he went. 

He ended up spending 30 minutes dodging cameras and changing his escape route before he finally arrived in the makeshift apartment he had rented for himself before he left England. It wouldn’t matter, he wouldn’t be staying there more than a few days. 

To say Gavin was paranoid would be an understatement. He grew up around paranoia, and he learned how to be careful from a young age. Being with a crew just made it worse, never knowing who to trust and when they would turn on you. Then, when he finally did let someone in, it all went to shit. Gavin sighed, running his hands through his hair. He was alone in a new country. It wasn’t like this was the worst thing in the world. 

He decided then and there to be Gavin Free. The Golden Child of America. He giggled at the name and pulled out his gun. No, this wouldn’t suit the Golden Boy. So, with a new mission in sight, Gavin set off towards the nearest jeweler. 

\--

Really, Gavin should’ve expected this. He’d been pushing into their territory for weeks, even though he was just a lone wolf. The Golden Boy made an impression, and apparently managed to piss off the Fake AH Crew in the process. Bloody fantastic. 

But Gavin shielded himself with his persona. He let an easy smile grace his face, even as the Vagabond paced around him, dragging a knife along the chair Gavin was strapped into. Gavin never let his smile go, trying his best to hide how scared he was.  

“So, would you prefer to tell me why you decided it would be a good idea to attack the Fake AH Crew, or should I have some fun first?” The Vagabond rumbled, his low and menacing tone making Gavin shake a little with fear. But, he never let his facade break. 

“Depends on what the fun is, Mr. Tall Dark and Scary. I’m afraid to say I’m not into men who roleplay in bed,” Gavin cracked his already sore neck, his eyes always tracking the Vagabond’s movements. He wished he could’ve seen the reaction on the Vagabond’s face to his comment, but that stupid mask was in the way. It’s dark and blank expression stared into his soul.

“Guess it’ll be the hard way then,” The Vagabond said simply, bringing the knife along Gavin’s cheek slowly, but deep enough to leave a nice cut along the side of his face. Nothing that wouldn’t heal, of course. 

“Hm, kinky.” Gavin said, keeping the smile on his face as the Vagabond went to work. Not once did Gavin scream or beg or cry. He didn’t feel half of it, letting his mind crawl back into a safe place while he simply watched his body get cut up.

The Vagabond growled suddenly, and Gavin looked up at him slowly, the smile long gone from his face. 

“Who do you work for? Why are you attacking us? Just answer a goddamn question!” The Vagabond roared and Gavin sighed, leaning back against the chair heavily. 

“The answer, mate, is no reason. I don’t work for shit, I don’t answer to anyone. I just wanted to have a bloody good time and I happened to attack the biggest crew in Los Santos. I’ve only been here a month!” Gavin chuckled weakly, as the Vagabond took a confused step back. 

“So tell your bloody employer or whatever that he can shove it up his ass!” Gavin almost passed out at that, but he was glad he got the last word in. Silently, the Vagabond left the torture chamber and Gavin was alone with his thoughts. 

\--

Gavin didn’t know how much time had passed before the door opened again, and he struggled to glance up. Somehow, the Vagabond had done quite a number on him and left him many bruises. 

The man who entered was scruffy and tired looking, his rumpled suit paired well with the drink he had in his hands. Behind him, he dragged a chair and the Vagabond was clearly standing by the door, making sure Gavin didn’t plan his grand escape. 

Gavin recognized the man, how could he not? He was Ramsey, the leader of the Fake AH Crew and basically the kingpin of Los Santos. Gavin had lost his cool a long time ago and now he was just tired. The Queen could’ve walked through that door and Gavin probably would’ve reacted the same. 

Ramsey sighed, collapsing into the chair and running his hands through his already messy hair. His mustache drooped a little, and everything added to the tired boss look that Ramsey somehow managed to pull off. Gavin just watched the other man, his body aching from the pain. But it was just business. 

“You’ve caused a lot of trouble for me, ya know?” Ramsey’s voice grumbled out and Gavin just kept his eyes on him, too tired to respond and waiting for Ramsey to continue.

“But...I respect a kid who’s just starting out here. Sure, you may have gone into the wrong territory but I can forgive it. I’m a forgiving man. But from now on, you’re on our payroll. You do what we say, we pay you. You don’t, well…” Ramsey sent a look towards the door and Gavin got the meaning. 

“So, we’ll contact you in a week. See ya around kid,” And with that, Ramsey stood up and left the room with an air of responsibility that weighed heavy on Gavin. 

 He left the room after being patched up from the crew’s doctor and was left on the street wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! This chapter isn't as long as I would've hoped, but it does have some insight into Gavin's past. 
> 
> If there's anything you think I could do to improve my writing, just leave a comment! I love hearing new ideas and such. 
> 
> Thanks! Much love <3

Gavin woke up groaning, his head still recovering from the several blows he had taken a few days ago. The Vagabond left quite the mark, and Gavin now knew why people were scared of him. 

He gripped his head, grabbing for the aspirin he had laying next to his bed before gulping down the pills. He waited anxiously for a few moments, staring at the burner phone that Ramsey had slipped into his pocket. He exhaled when it didn’t ring, and he continued getting ready. 

For the past few days, that had been Gavin’s life. Get up, wait for the call he knew was coming, then go on with his life as a civilian. Gavin had been told to lay low, so he got himself a job and worked pretty relaxed hours at the convenience store down the street. It paid like shit and the amount of times he had run into a gang member trying to rob him in his first week had been way too stressful. But Gavin had to blend in, so he pulled on the uniform and wandered to his job. 

The streets of Los Santos were quiet, since it was about 4 in the morning. Gavin had gotten used to the sound of gunfire and explosions, but mornings like this kept reminding him how unique this city was. There could have been a war going on only hours ago, and now the streets were quiet and peaceful. It was like the crime riddled city masqueraded under it’s own mask. 

And then, Gavin got the call. 

-

Gavin wore his Golden Boy suit, deciding he wouldn’t be the man they broke less than a week ago. It shimmered in the light, and wearing the golden shirt made him feel like himself again. Although the scars were still there, Gavin found some concealer and covered it up easily. By the time he was done, he was glowing like the Golden child he was. 

Gavin strolled into the penthouse, breezing past the 2 men sitting on the couch and walking towards the heist room where Ramsey told him to go. He ignored the curious stares that stayed glued to his back. It wasn’t the first time people had stared at his glowing get-up, and Gavin was used to it at this point. 

Gavin opened the door, and greeted Ramsey with a smile on his face. Ramsey looked up, no longer looking like the tired boss but instead looking like a king. He sat in a chair at the head of the table, beckoning Gavin to sit down. Gavin knew he was expected to sit in the chair opposite of Ramsey, but he was full of surprises. Picking a chair in the middle, he swiveled it so it was facing his new boss.

Ramsey tossed Gavin a folder that he scanned while Ramsey talked. The job seemed simple enough, just reign in some drug dealer that had been causing trouble on the outer parts of Ramsey’s territory. Gavin used to do a lot of networking with his previous crew, so this would be a piece of cake. 

“Got all that?” Ramsey said, taking a generous sip of his whiskey. Gavin nodded silently, and Ramsey gave him a few more instructions before he was being escorted out of the room with the Vagabond. 

The two men from earlier were still on the couch, but they both watched Gavin pass with uncertainty. Gavin flashed them a Golden Boy smile and he saw the one with curly hair pause. The other one, whose hair was an obnoxious green, just narrowed his eyes at Gavin. Before he could say anything, the Vagabond was pushing him out the door and into a car. 

They drove to the job in silence, Gavin keeping his eyes trained on the window while the Vagabond kept his gaze to the street. (At least, as far as Gavin knew. He couldn’t see anything under that mask.)

Gavin watched the city pass him by with mild interest. He didn’t particularly care for the people who lived here, most of them criminals or people on the criminals payroll. The people who didn’t fall into those two groups were living in a dream. Sometimes, Gavin wished he could live in a dream like them. Where he wouldn’t have to constantly check security cameras or see if anyone was tailing him. But anytime he let that thought wander into his head, he reminded himself of the harsh reality he lived in. Los Santos was a ruthless city, but the people who lived there were worse. 

As Gavin came out of his daze, he realized they had reached the warehouse where the drug dealer had set up shop. Gavin scanned the area, spotting two traffic cameras. Both were pointed away from the warehouse, so the likelihood of anyone tracking them through the cameras was low. 

Gavin got out before the Vagabond, flipping down his sunglasses and strolling towards the door with an air of confidence. He heard the Vagabond follow him with heavy footsteps and he smirked. This was going to be fun. 

“Hello lads!” Gavin yelled as he opened the door with a bang. Immediately all eyes were on him and he scanned the room, looking for the leader. He spotted the lackeys trying to hide the guns they all obviously had and Gavin tsked.  

“I’d like to speak with McKenney, I’m sure you all know where he is! And before any of you decide to shoot me, I’d like you all to meet my dear friend,” Gavin smiled as he waved behind him, motioning to the Vagabond who just entered and was scanning the room as well. Gavin relished in the reactions he was given as he strolled forward, the people moving out of his way as fast as possible.  

Then, Gavin spotted McKenney hiding behind a box. He was surrounded by three heavy looking guards and Gavin just smiled wider as he opened his arms. The gesture seemed friendly, but there was nothing friendly about it. 

“McKenney! Did ya miss me, old pal? I sure missed your cheery face around here! How bout you come out and we have a nice chat, yeah?” Gavin let his hand travel to his gun, which flashed under the fluorescent lights and he watched McKenney’s eyes follow it.  

“Okay, Golden Boy, just give me a second!” McKenney’s voice shook a little, and Gavin nodded, letting his gaze wander back to the Vagabond, who was guarding the door. 

As McKenney wandered out and towards Gavin, he pulled his pistol out in a flash, and had it pointed at the drug dealer’s head before anyone could react. 

“Now, Ramsey hired me and sent me here for a very specific reason,” Gavin’s voice purred and McKenney shook as Gavin pressed the pistol against his forehead. 

“Now, I’m sure you know why that is. You’ve been causing him quite a lot of trouble, and he doesn’t take kindly to that. Why don’t you stop that, before I decide to blow your brains out for the fun of it, yeah?” Gavin clicked off the safety and McKenney nodded. Gavin flashed him a smile and lowered his weapon. 

“Pleasure doing business with you lads!” Gavin waved and strolled back towards the door. 

“Didn’t know the Golden Boy of Los Santos had become Ramsey’s bitch!” A random voice yelled and Gavin stopped in his tracks. He heard the man laughing behind him and he growled, spinning around and shooting the man. Blood splattered everywhere and his body hit the floor with a thud. Gavin breathed in heavily, feeling a rush of anger bubbling up inside him. He narrowed his eyes at the rest of the crew. 

“Anyone else inclined to make a comment about my employment? Because I can guarantee I will not be as kind,” Everyone shook their heads and Gavin spun around, shouldering past the Vagabond and making his way back to the car.   

As Gavin climbed into the passenger side of the car, he felt the Vagabond’s stare on him. The anger was ebbing away slowly, but with the Vagabond’s cold stare on him, it only aggravated him more. 

“Do you have something to say?” Gavin spit out, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner. The Vagabond shrugged and started up the car.  

“When I heard about you, all I heard about was this no emotion, charmer who could get you to do anything with the flash of his golden gun. But in there, you let emotion get the best of you. I just think that’s interesting,” The Vagabond said, his voice rumbling out from under the mask. Gavin turned and glared at the stupid skull mask. 

“I’m no one’s bitch, and I don’t appreciate being called one,” Gavin muttered out, keeping the glare on the Vagabond before huffing and turning away. But the anger couldn’t stop the flow of memories that resurfaced as they drove back to the penthouse. 

-

_ “You’re just his little bitch!” The man laughed, venom pouring out of his voice as he continued to slice at Gavin. Gavin whimpered, which only made the man laugh louder.  _

_ The man continued to yell insults and rip at Gavin’s body until Gavin was completely done and sure he was going to die of blood loss. It would be a relief, at this point, but he still had betrayed his crew. He couldn’t do that, not to Dan.  _

_ Just as Gavin was about to give up, in stormed Dan. He was radiating anger and blazing guns, and Gavin was reminded why he fell in love with him. Dan shot the man in the head, stomping past his dead body to scoop up Gavin and carry him back to the car, all the while shooting anyone who got in their way. Gavin curled into the embrace, not caring if every criminal considered him to be a bitch. He was Dan’s, and no one dared to go up against Dan.  _

- 

Gavin was drawn out of his haze as the Vagabond pulled into the garage. He felt the anger stewing inside him, and knew someone was going to get hurt tonight. But for now, he kept it together and went to go talk to his new boss. 

Gavin walked into Ramsey’s office, the Vagabond trailing behind him silently. Although, even though he wore that mask, Gavin felt the Vagabond’s eyes glued to Gavin. And Gavin squirmed under his harsh gaze but forced himself to keep on the mask he wore. Emotions were messy and he already let them get the better of him today. 

“I don’t think that dealer is gonna give you any more trouble,” Gavin said as Ramsey looked up. Gavin stood there, trying to look casual but suspecting that he probably looked awkward and uncomfortable. 

“Good job, Gavin,” Ramsey gave him a tight smile before returning to his work. Gavin got the cue, and turned to leave. He met eyes with the Vagabond, who’s gaze was still locked onto Gavin. Gavin just stuck his tongue out and moved past, hearing the Vagabond’s low chuckle behind him.

Maybe this job wouldn’t be so bad after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter could probably be written better but ehhhh. i hope you enjoy! and I'll try and update more, I'm slowly getting back into writing this so stick with me  
> thanks for reading!

The weeks went by, and Gavin’s life stayed mostly the same. Go to work at the unimpressive convenience store, do jobs for Ramsey, and repeat. It was all so  _ boring _ , and Gavin had to keep reminding himself to forget how it was before. Before he came here, before he left, before he made the biggest mistake of his life. But Gavin wasn’t one to dwell, since it muddled things up. So he pushed past those thoughts, and got ready to go out. He may not be one to dwell, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t at least have fun like he did before. 

Gavin slipped into skinny jeans and a sweatshirt, and put his phones into his pocket. He locked up the apartment (the 3rd one he'd had in the past month, you could never be too careful) and wandered towards the nearest bar. He walked in and smelled the stink of alcohol, but it comforted him. The smell and ambiance was familiar, and it wrapped around Gavin like an old blanket. He stepped up to the bar, ordered a beer and moved towards a booth to sit down. The decor was plain, just like most of the small bars he usually went to. It didn’t feel like home, not by a long shot, but it was a bar where Gavin could drown himself in beers and that’s all that mattered.

He couldn’t remember how long he sat there, drinking beer after beer. He barely remembered stumbling home, and he certainly didn’t notice the figure that followed him there, waiting to make sure that he made it into the house before turning away. The one thing Gavin did remember was waking up with a splitting headache, one that could rival the beating that the Vagabond had given him. It sucked balls, and Gavin groaned as he fell out of his bed and onto the floor with an ‘oof!’

The morning after was uneventful, as most mornings were. He did notice that the ‘Fake AH Crew’ had pulled off another heist last night. Gavin smiled into his cereal as he watched the news anchor tell the people watching to send in any tips for the police. Yeah right, like the police gave a fuck about crime in this city. He may not have been here long, but it didn’t take a genius to realize that the police were all on someone’s payroll. Crime was a part of this city, with it’s blood filled streets and drug filled bars, and Gavin wouldn’t have it any other way. 

On his way to work, even through the haze of a hangover, he noticed someone following him. They kept their face hidden underneath a hoodie, and Gavin pretended to be the oblivious idiot that he played so well. It was what made him the ace in the hole in his last crew, and he used it to his advantage. He decided to go into work a little late that morning, and strayed off of his normal path. Through his peripheral vision, he watched the hooded person follow him from about 15 feet behind and Gavin narrowed his eyes. Gavin adjusted his path once more, and walked into a deserted alley, seeing the person follow him before realizing they were at a dead end. Before they could react, Gavin whipped out his gun and had it pointed at the person’s head.

“Who the bloody hell are you mate, and why are you following me?” Gavin called out, watching the person raise their hands in surrender. They slipped off the hood and Gavin narrowed his eyes once more, scanning the person for weapons. They were buff with a rounded face, and a mass of curly hair sticking out underneath a beanie they were wearing underneath the hood. The man slipped his hands into his pockets awkwardly, which only made Gavin grip his weapon tighter. The action may have looked casual enough, but Gavin knew better than to trust causal actions. 

“Chill dude, I’m not about to murder or kidnap you. Hell, Geoff doesn’t even know I’m here,” He mumbled and it took Gavin a second before he recognized the mop of curly hair peeking out from underneath the beanie. It was one of the main members who worked for Ramsey, and he remembered seeing the guy on his first day meeting Ramsey. Mogar. 

“What do you want then?” Gavin asked, lowering the gun a little but keeping it close to his side. He learned his lesson a long time ago, and he wasn’t about to trust a random stranger, no matter who they worked for. 

“Well, Geoff has been keeping you very secret. Like some super amazing assassin or something. And what the hell, curiosity may kill the cat but I’m not gonna die without knowing who the fuck you are,” The guy said, shrugging his shoulders and looking up at Gavin. His eyes stayed trained on Gavin’s, and they shone in the darkness of the alley. 

“I’m…Gavin.” He said awkwardly, reaching out his hand in an attempt for a handshake. The guy smiled, and shook his hand. 

“Michael. I’ve worked for the Fake AH Crew for a few years now, and you’re one of the most interesting people they’ve ever hired,” Michael shook his head as he said that, “Even Ry-The Vagabond wants to figure you out.”

“And what do you want?” Gavin couldn’t help but ask, his interest sparked. 

“Dude, I just want someone who’s a little sane but loves blowing shit up,” Gavin laughed at that, the sound pinging around the alley. Michael smiled wide and Gavin felt an emotion swell inside him that he hadn’t felt in a while. Not since…

“So what do ya say? Wanna cause some destruction?” Michael said, a spark alighting in his eyes that mirrored a fire. It was then and there that Gavin decided to fuck work and follow his heart for once, instead of his mind. 

-

Hours later, Michael and Gavin sat on a roof drinking beers that they stole from a random convenience store on their rampage. There were flashing lights throughout the city, but Gavin didn’t pay much attention to them. He was too busy feeling everything, finally feeling a buzz of energy in his heart, his  _ soul _ . And every time he looked over at Michael, the feeling spiked. 

Michael had taken off his beanie, meaning his curls were a mess on his head that blew softly in the wind. His freckles were highlighted in the moonlight, his grin was borderline maniacal, and Gavin loved every second of it. 

“What do ya reckon our team name would be?” 

“Gavin what the hell do you mean?”

“Like, if the papers were gonna give our partnership a name, what would it be!” Michael shook his head, and looked over at Gavin with disbelief.

“That is the weirdest question you’ve asked, and I’ve spent hours answering your stupid questions,” Gavin squawked and Michael let out a laugh, taking a sip of his beer.

“I reckon we’d be called Team Nice Dynamite.”

“Oh yeah? You’re the nice?” Michael laughed at that and Gavin let out another indigent squawk.

“Micool! I’m NICE!” 

“Sure Gavin, keep fooling yourself,” Gavin couldn’t keep the smile off his face, even though the words were meant to sting. There was something different about how Michael said it, and Gavin was briefly reminded of Dan. But he shook himself, reminding himself to move on from the past. It was exactly that, and he needed to move on. Maybe this new crew would be different, but Gavin still didn’t let his hopes get up. 

“Okay, million dollars but-“

“GAVIN!”

-

Geoff stared up at Michael quizzically. His hands were still clutching the pen, but his focus was entirely on Michael. 

“You spent, what, one night with this guy? And now you want to invite him into our crew?” Geoff said incredulously, his eyebrows raising almost comically. Michael nodded, keeping his hands in his pockets to avoid clutching them in an anxious way. 

“Do you think I’m insane?”

“Geoff, hear me out! He’s pretty funny, and he may act a little stupid but he’s super smart! He hacked in a way Ryan never could. Just, think about it? He already practically works for you, why not just like, promote him or some shit? Besides, we need a good hacker and he’s the best I’ve seen in awhile,” Michael said, trying to keep his temper from flaring up. Why did Geoff never trust his judgement? It was his idea to bring in Jeremy after Ray. It was his idea that led them to the most successful heist they’d ever pulled off. 

“He’s dangerous. I’m not letting him anywhere near you or the crew. That’s final, Michael,” Geoff said, using his boss voice. That only angered Michael more. But before he could get a word in, he felt a hand on his arm dragging him out. He sent a steady glare towards Geoff, but allowed himself to be dragged from the room. He glanced back and realized it was Jack, who had an apologetic look but Michael already knew his stance on this. He would agree with Geoff, like fucking always.

Michael knew he was being childish, but he ripped his arm from Jack’s and stormed towards his room. He made sure to slam the door so it echoed throughout the house. As soon as he was safe in his room, with the door locked, he let the anger fade. He slipped on a beanie and a hoodie and climbed out the window, already texting Gavin. 

-

Gavin felt elated as they ran from the police, Michael laughed as he dragged Gavin through the alleyways. They stopped behind a dumpster, the only sounds were their labored breaths and their heartbeats. They waited a few moments, and watched as the flashing lights passed right over where they were hiding. As soon as they were sure, Michael let out another laugh and soon the pair devolved into a mess of giggles. 

“Gavin that was the most brilliant thing I’ve ever seen, I swear to god,” Michael let a breath hiss out of his mouth and Gavin let the grin stay on his face. 

“Wot? Me, brilliant?” Michael just laughed and punched Gavin in the arm. The pair continued their giggles until it finally died down. Gavin felt the adrenaline leak out of his body and he let his head rest against the brick. The high after a heist, even though it was just robbing a store, was still buzzing in Gavin’s bones. He felt like he could run a marathon, and he never wanted the feeling to go away. He didn’t realize how much he missed this, missed  _ feeling _ , until Michael came along. He breathed in deep, even though the air smelled like burnt cigarettes and drugs, he savored the feeling.

Michael was watching him with mild curiosity, and Gavin glanced over to meet his eyes. He was close enough to see the deep brown of his eyes, the way they were lit up in the dark. Gavin breathed in again as Michael continued to watch. 

“You okay boi?”

“Yeah, I’m fine Michael. Just, thinking.”

“Uh oh, that’s never a good sign. Tell me what’s up?” Michael asked, a hint of concern present in his voice even through the teasing. Gavin felt relaxed with him in a way he hadn’t in a long time, and he wanted to tell Michael everything, from the beginning to now. But he did just meet this guy a few days ago, he didn’t want to scare him off. 

“Nothing just thinking about how awesome it was when you blew up that gas station,” Michael smiled softly at that, and Gavin felt that emotion of home flare in his chest. 

Home.

-

_ “Dan!” Gavin sputtered, suddenly hanging upside down as he was thrown over his boyfriend’s shoulder. Dan laughed, a huge booming laugh that Gavin felt in his chest. It made Gavin smile, even though his position was a little compromised.  _

_ “Dan! Put me down, ya bloody idiot! What if you drop me?” Gavin waved his arms around and squirmed in Dan’s firm grip. Dan just laughed again, gently setting Gavin down on their couch. Dan looked down at him with happiness and love in his eyes and Gavin couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face.  _

_ “Did you really think I’d drop you B? Do you not trust me?” Dan said the last part with an exaggerated tone, falling to his knees in front of Gavin’s face. Gavin giggled, slapping Dan’s arm.  _

_ “Nah B, remember that time you decided our escape route would be to jump off a cliff with no parachutes?” Dan just gasped, while Gavin continued to laugh.  _

_ “How dare you!” Dan leaned forward and tickled Gavin, only dragging more gaspy laughs from his throat. Gavin tried to push him off, but Dan was too strong.  _

_ “Dan!” Gavin yelled through his laughs and Dan finally stopped, sitting back on his knees to give Gavin a goofy smile. Gavin just sighed, leaning forward to press his lips against Dan’s. _

_ “I love you.” _

-

“I’m going to find that bitch and KILL him. He killed our best mercenary and fled, leaving us with no money. I swear when I find Gavin Gruchy, he’s going to be sorry he ever joined this crew,” The man growled, stalking around the room and running his hands through his hair. 

“I know boss, but how do we find him? I mean, he’s a master hacker. He could hide from us literally anywhere,” The other man spoke, flinching when his boss turned on him. 

“You will find him, understand me? Do not fail me again.”

“Yes sir,” The man stood up and left the room shakily, leaving his angry boss behind.

“Gavin, I swear you will rue the day you pissed off Edgar. I’ll find you, you little British bitch.”


End file.
